


I Know Where You Hide (joshler)

by gnawingonthebishops (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brief triggering stuff, Good at hiding behind issues, I'm warning you its probably gonna suck, Kill me im so clichè, M/M, Maybe eventual smut idk, Sad Tyler, Teenagers, anxious josh, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gnawingonthebishops
Summary: Tyler was running, and so was Josh- they managed to finally catch each other.im so sorry





	1. Tyler's Intro

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while, and my first on ao3 so please have mercy ha

*Tyler pov*

I feel so trapped I can barely breathe.

And the worst part is, there's nothing to help me- not this time, anyway. 

The only thing I can think of doing is grabbing my coat and keys and walking out. It's more of a reflex, as it was what I've taken to doing recently. 

"I need to get the fuck out", I mutter to myself in crazed fashion as I walk through the door. As soon as I close it behind me, I hear a muffled "where the hell d'you think you're going!" from my father. 

I just walk faster, until the yells of "TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH" are no longer audible to me. At that point, I'm not even scared because I know he won't leave the house. As I stroll down my neighborhoods main street, the same people are there. The man behing the pretzel cart, the Irish woman walking her dog, the blue-haired boy smoking under an awning, and the cab driver grabbing donuts from the bakery. 

It's all familiar in the sickest, most pathetic way. 

I walk until the sun sets, and by that point I know I have to head home, however much I wish I didn't have to. The pit in my stomach expands as I walk towards the miserable structure- once called home but now a living hell.


	2. Josh's Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help me

*Josh's pov*

Do you ever wish that there was one thing you could tell someone before they learned anything else about you?

For me, that would be the hope you don't ever learn anything about me. At all.

Information is dangerous. I hold the sorts of secrets that could kill a man- and then some. 

I've worked at this stupid deli since I was fourteen, and yet no one here knows anything about me. They don't know where I'm from, my family, not even my real name. Simply put, I'm a stranger.

And let's say that I wanted to come into the open with everyone I met- what would I become? It would ruin me completely. It would push me into a full halt. 

I would be forced to stop running, and imagine being forced to stop the only fucking thing that's keeping you going. It's a nightmare. So far in my life, I've never wanted to open up or share anything with anyone. I mean, why should I? Honestly leads to rejection and abandonment. 

I learned the hard way. 

As I step into the street around midday with my cigarette in front of the deli, I spot a familiar tuft of hair. 

He's beautiful and I hate it. 

'For gods sake you don't even know this kid' I think to myself. But somehow, I can't help but fantasize that one day he'll walk into my life. 

When was the last time I hoped that about anyone? I couldn't tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll get longer I swear but I'm just introducing and shit  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please, please, please give kudos if you think it's worthy- and if you don't, let me know what I can improve.   
> I'll be back my lovelies :))


	3. They Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pathetic ik but please enjoy

*Tyler pov*

As soon as I open the door, I know I fucked up. 

My father has his back against the marble counters my mother works so hard to polish every Saturday. His eyes are red and swollen, his nose is red, and his lips are twisted into a sickening, demonic smile. 

The man is so goddamn high. Or is he drunk? I can't even tell anymore. The bottles and the cans and the pills and the powder and the smoke and the agony are all jumbled in my head. 

"Tyler", he slurs (so he's drunk, I guess), "who the fuck do you think you are?" I gasp a little as he moves towards me, his fist threatening to heighten.  
'He wouldn't hit you, he won't with mom in the house'- but was she in the house? 

The first blow hits underneath my chin and I feel my neck strain.

"Listen here you ungrateful shit,when your father tells you to get back in the house, you get your ass the fuck back in here, do you understand?" 

All the freedom I felt when I was walking outside mere minutes ago, the peace of seeing the regulars on the street, even the small hope that my mother might be home, it all flooded right out of my system. 

"I fucking raised you, boy. I. Raised. You. I paid for all the useless shit you wanted but never appreciated. I gave you this house to live in. I let you get away with shit way too often- And this is how you express gratitude? How touching." 

Although slightly taken aback by his ability to speak in such coherent sentences in his current state, I don't hesitate to defend myself. 

"You let me get away with things?", and a cold laugh is emitted from the back of my throat. "I haven't seen a day in the past three months where I've gotten away with anything. Frankly, I could barely see most of the time thanks to y-" 

And his fist collides once again, but this time with my solar plexus. I fall back against the wooden table. For a couple of seconds, I am convinced that I have forgotten how to breathe. Eventually I regain some sense of inhalation and exhalation, and stupidly begin talking again in my fit of rage. 

"It's not my fault mom doesn't love you, doesn't make me ungrateful, doesn't make any of it my fault. It's not my fault that I'm a reminder of when she loved you." Automatically I wish I could take it back. My father is livid and I'm almost certain he's about to knock me out. 

"What... What did you say?"  
"She doesn't love you and it's not my fault. Not my fault she goes around with other me-"  
"Get out." He hisses. "Get out right fucking now. Get out of the house".

"Fine", I spat. I grab my keys and wallet and run right out of the hellhole. 

I run until I can physically feel my blood pushing through my veins and into my brain. I can't see and everything was blurry and I am heaving and pleading silently that oxygen will somehow find its way into my body and I'm about to pass out and holyshitshitshit I need waterwater please water, until I spot the bright orange awning about fifty feet ahead. Slowly I struggle to put one foot in front of the other en route to the deli. 

My thoughts are racing- he's never hit me that hard, and definitely not in a fucking pressure point. Where the hell is my mom when I need her to be there? She was the only thing controlling him and keeping him in check. I definitely shouldn't have to face the consequences. 

Still panting, I drag myself into the deli and straight to the water fridge. I pull out a Poland Spring and walk to the cashier. It's the blue haired boy. He stares at me in shock (hell knows why) until I'm sure I'm about to scream. "Er....that'll be a dollar." He looks up at me with incredible brown eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you just saw the devil, or a ghost, or someth- holy shit what's that?" Blue boy's eyes widen at the site of my chin. I touch it gingerly and there's probably a bruise forming. I don't respond to him, but rather just give him a look of "I don't want to talk about it". He nods.

All's well and good when I pull out my wallet and search for a single in my pile of random reciepts and wrappers. I even forget about why I'm there and focus on the fact I can feel blue boy staring me down. 

And I kinda like it?? 

I'm so sick in the head. 

I find a crumpled bill and throw it onto the counter. With a pure, beautiful smile, blue boy hands me the bottle, a straw, and a reciept (why do I need a receipt for a water bottle? Don't ask me.) 

With one last appreciative smile and the nagging feeling I should maybe just talk to him, I try to walk out of the deli.

'I'm good.' I internally chant to myself. 'You are going to be just fine'. 

But suddenly the events of the last hour flash around in my head and my knees lock. Blue boy, who is looking over by the counter, rushes over right away.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Jesus, you're so pale- when was the last time you ate?" The questions are rolling off his tongue. I answer with a slight shake of my head to indicate that I have absolutely no idea. 

He sighs heavily. "Come sit with me." 

Nothing is registering with me right now. "What?" 

"Come sit with me. You look like you're gonna pass out." 

I'm not really sure what to say, so I say nothing. Apparently, he takes that as a yes and guides me over to behind the counter, and sits me down in a chair and glances around carefully. 

"Thanks" I mutter, slightly embarrassed that I'm acting so pathetic. 

"Don't worry about it." His eyes crinkle as he smiles. "The only thing is that technically I'm not supposed to have you back here, but I suppose we can make an exception."

I'm only half listening as I'm slowly encaptured by sleep I didn't know was after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm just living through Tyler 
> 
> Anyway I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had it mostly done but I didn't want to cut it off at the wrong moment. 
> 
> Leave kudos and suggestions- I love y'all

**Author's Note:**

> A little intro to Tyler, and Josh will be coming soon!!  
> Any ideas on where this should go bc I'm vvv open to suggestions :))   
> That includes telling me it was pathetic I want to make it for you all so help me out a little   
> love y'all


End file.
